Areia e Neve
by Princess Kuchiki
Summary: Será que depois da guerra Gaara finalmente iria encontrar o remédio que tanto procurou para seu coração? [Gaara, OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo - Crônicas de Outrora**

Há muitos anos, nos primórdios do mundo shinobi, viveu Kaguya, aquela que comeu o fruto proibido da árvore divina, recebendo chakra. Ela se tornou um ser tão poderoso quanto qualquer outro humano que já pisou sobre a terra. Seu poder era inigualável e, sozinha, Kaguya acabou com uma guerra que durava gerações. Os homens passaram a idolatrá-la, reverenciando-a como a Deusa Coelho.

Anos depois, Kaguya deu à luz a dois filhos: Hagoromo e Hamura. Ambas as crianças herdaram sua imensa capacidade de chakra, causando um ódio mortal em Kaguya, pois, como detentora original do fruto proibido, somente ela poderia ter chakra.

O ódio de Kaguya floresceu e a mesma prendeu toda a humanidade no Jutsu do Pesadelo Infinito, onde passou a ser temida como um demônio. Esta era de trevas durou anos até que seus filhos lutassem juntos para selá-la junto com o juubi.

Os dias de ódio de Kaguya chegavam ao fim e uma nova tinha seu início.

A era do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos.

Seu filho mais velho, Hagoromo, tornou extremamente poderoso ao selar o juubi dentro de si mesmo, tornando-se seu jinchuuriki. Agora conhecido como Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, Hagoromo ensinou o ninshu para os homens como uma forma de espalhar a paz. Começa aí uma longa era dominada por shinobis.

Hamura observou enquanto seu irmão espalhava o conhecimento do ninshu como uma forma de criar a tão sonhada paz, porém, sabia que o homem não podia viver sem guerra. Hamura sentia que em breve esse conhecimento se tornaria algo ruim. E, com essa certeza implantada em seu coração frio, Hamura partiu sem ao menos se despedir de Hagoromo. Vagou por terras em todo mundo. Treinou e aperfeiçoou suas habilidades do Byakugan, jutsu ocular que herdou de sua mãe. Com a visão extremamente apurada do Byakugan, Hamura conseguia ver o fluxo de chakra em outras pessoas, mas não estava satisfeito com isso. Mesmo dominando completamente a técnica do Punho Gentil e outras habilidades do Byakugan, ele sentia que faltava algo. Ele queria mais.

Com o passar dos anos, Hamura viu que aquele pressentimento ruim com relação ao nishu ensinado por Hagoromo aos homens se tornara realidade, pois o ser humano com sua infinita sede de sangue criou os três princípios shinobis: O ninjutsu, taijutsu e genjutsu.

A guerra havia voltado ao mundo.

Hamura desprezou o irmão por cometer tamanho erro ao ensinar o ninshu aos homens. O desprezo evoluiu para ódio. Hamura sentia uma intensa necessidade de pegar de volta todo chakra que estava com a humanidade, mas nada podia fazer além de olhar o fluxo de chakra com o byakugan. Quanto mais o tempo passava, maior se tornava o ódio de Hamura, principalmente depois de ver a paz ser tirada do mundo com o início de uma grande batalha travada por seus sobrinhos, Ashura e Indra, filhos do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. E foi nessa mesma era que Hamura se tornou ainda mais poderoso. Depois de passar anos comprimindo chakra para aumentar o poder só byakugan, um novo jutsu ocular havia sido criado. Uma linhagem avançada perigosa e que precisava ser mantida em segredo.

Era o Raeghar. Um jutsu ocular diferente do sharingan, rinnegan e do byakugan. O raeghar tinha a capacidade de não apenas enxergar o chakra, ele também podia absorvê-lo e manipulá-lo como quisesse. Hamura se tornou ainda mais forte. Agora possuía uma linhagem avançada que ninguém mais no mundo possuía, porém sabia que não podia deixar os incríveis poderes do Raeghar se perderem. Hamura criou um clã secretamente e teve filhos, que herdaram a misteriosa linhagem avançada.

Surgia aí um clã condenado a viver nas sombras para esconder suas habilidades. Um clã poderoso destinado à morte.

O Clã Kirigazure. Descendentes diretos de Kaguya, Hagoromo e Hamura, os primeiros seres a carregar o chakra.

~ XX ~

TEMPOS ATUAIS...

**Dois anos após o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.**

_Vila Oculta da Areia._

O brilho alaranjado do pôr do sol entrava pela grande janela da sala do Kazekage da areia. Gaara terminava de assinar vários papéis atrasados de acordos com outras vilas. Depois da grande guerra a paz vencera no final. A vila estava em paz. Diversos acordos de paz foram enviados entre as vilas, temendo que uma nova guerra se iniciasse. Gaara parou de ler a pilha de papéis sobre a sua mesa e caminhou até a varanda de sua sala para assistir os últimos minutos do pôr do sol.

A luz alaranjada banhava a vila, entrando em contraste com a areia. Era uma bela vista, da qual Gaara jamais queria esquecer. Depois de muita luta de erros e arrependimentos, finalmente conseguiu ser aceito por todos e hoje era o kazegake.

Seu coração estava alegre e cheio... mas não completamente. Agora tinha amigos e uma vila para proteger. Durante a luta com seu pai, Gaara descobriu que sua mãe sempre o amou e aquilo preencheu um espaço imenso que havia em seu coração. Mas, depois de a guerra acabar, ele percebeu que faltava alguma coisa para preencher por completo seu coração frágil. Foi distraído de seus devaneios por uma leve batida da porta.

— Gaara? — Era Kankuro. O irmão mais velho do Kazekage entrou na sala trazendo mais um papel. Sem a maquiagem que usava para lutar, Kankuro mostrava uma expressão preocupada.

— O que foi? Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa.

— É, aconteceu. — Ele entregou a folha ao irmão mais novo — Isso é uma mensagem de Konoha.

Gaara franziu as sobrancelhas. Uma mensagem de Konoha era rara. Depois da guerra, as vilas tiveram que ajudar umas a outras para se reconstruir e Konoha foi a mais destruída devido ao ataque do Pein, membro da Akatsuki. O kazekage pegou o papel e leu rapidamente.

- Entendo...

- O que? O que diz aí, Gaara? – Disse Kankuro, sobressaltado.

- Parece que a paz que desfrutávamos acabou. Kankuro chame Temari e reúna um time de chunnins para uma missão. Os junnins devem ficar para proteger a vila. Nós vamos para Konoha.

- O que...? Você vai, Gaara? Mas, você é o Kazekage! Não pode sair da vila!

- Sim, eu posso. Eles são nossos amigos e eu vou ajuda-los. – Gaara deu a sentença e Kankuro nada pode fazer além de aceitar.

Gaara voltou para a varanda. Agora já era noite e o céu de Suna estava impecavelmente limpo. Suspirou e voltou a olhar para a vila. A guerra havia terminado havia poucos anos e Gaara sabia que não podia sair de uma hora para outra, mas algo dentro de si dizia que precisava ir ajudar seus amigos.

O kazekage não fazia ideia do quanto àquela missão mudaria sua vida.

Espero que tenham gostado! Esse foi apenas o prólogo! Em breve teremos novos capítulos!

Princesa Kuchiki


	2. País da Neve

Viagem ao País da Neve

Gaara não estava cansado, mas resolveu parar o ritmo da viagem para conferir qual estratégia usariam ao chegar ao norte. Releu a mensagem mandada pelo hogake de Konoha, Hatake Kakashi. No papel estava uma notícia que Gaara não esperava: A paz que tanto desfrutaram durante dois anos havia acabado, pois um misterioso inimigo havia surgido. Esse ninja desconhecido invadira Konoha e sequestrara ninjas do clã Hyuuga, inclusive Hinata, que agora era namorada de seu grande amigo Naruto. Na mensagem, o hokage também pede ajuda e colaboração de Suna para deter esse inimigo. Porém, nada mais sobre esse ninja foi revelado.

Kankuro e Temari caminhavam ao seu lado e também pareciam um pouco ansiosos. A equipe de chunnins que vinha logo atrás parecia concentrada na missão que logo viria. Entre os chunnins estavam Himui e Sora, um jovem casal que pertencia ao mais novo clã de Suna, os Fujiwara.

Após a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, muitas vilas cresceram e prosperaram. A vila da areia foi uma delas. Após assinar inúmeros tratados de paz, Gaara conseguiu aliança com três clãs estrangeiros que vinham de ilhas pequenas ao sul do país do Vento. Os Fujiwara foram os primeiros a aceitar o acordo com o kazekage. Esse clã possuía um domínio incrível de taijutsu. Porém, o que mais intrigava com relação a esse clã era que eles possuíam a capacidade de usar ninjutsu, mas preferiam não fazê-lo. Os Fujiwara também possuem técnicas milenares que permanecem em segredo desde os primórdios do clã e são passadas de geração em geração somente por seus líderes. O clã também possui muitos ninjas e em menos de um ano após chegarem à Suna, metade do clã Fujiwara já estava entre os chunnins da vila.

O segundo clã a assinar o tratado de aliança foi o Yieming. Esse clã possui técnicas peculiares e são os únicos capazes de usar genjutsu na vila da Areia. Porém, os Yieming possuem uma antiga rixa contra os Fujiwara. Ambos viviam na mesma ilha, sendo metade do território dos Yieming e a outra metade dos Fujiwara. Desde sua criação, ambos os clãs já eram inimigos. Os Yieming desprezam as habilidades dos Fujiwara e a rixa se tornou cada vez mais forte com o passar dos anos.

Os Sakai foram o terceiro clã a se juntar à vila. Os ninjas desse clã possuem uma misteriosa linhagem avançada que os dão um poder de cura inigualável. Suas habilidades médicas são incrivelmente avançadas, porém, nada mais sobre esse clã foi descoberto. O clã Sakai jamais revela os segredos de seus misteriosos poderes medicinais e evitam usá-lo o máximo possível.

Já haviam se passado cerca de dois dias desde que saíram de Suna. Os conselheiros não gostaram nada da ideia de ter seu kazekage fora da vila, mas Gaara estava disposto a ajudar seus amigos e assim começaram sua longa viagem até o norte. O País da Neve é extremamente pequeno, não possui aliança com nenhuma vila e fica quase no extremo norte. Por conta de seu clima congelante, não se tem notícias de vilas naquela região. Era o esconderijo perfeito para um ninja renegado. Os ninjas de Suna não estavam adaptados ao clima frio, portanto, quanto mais próximo ficavam do norte, mais difícil ficava para os ninjas se adaptarem em tão curto período de tempo.

Gaara surpreendeu-se ao ver os pequenos flocos de neve caindo em seu rosto. Estavam cada vez mais próximos do País da Neve. Esticou uma das mãos e deixou que a neve caísse sobre ela livremente. Sabia que não podia ficar ali por muito tempo, precisavam andar, só assim conseguiriam se manter aquecidos até chegarem ao ponto de encontro com Konoha. Naruto e seus amigos já haviam partido e provavelmente haviam chegado há dias atrás.

- Gaara, temos que continuar... – Temari desperta o irmão de seus pensamentos. – Se ficarmos muito tempo parados vamos congelar. Droga, aqui é muito frio. Que tipo de ninjas vive aqui?

- Não sei. – Respondeu Gaara. Os olhos verdes do Kazekage voltaram a fitar o horizonte pálido. – Mas vamos descobrir.

- Ei, Gaara. – Kankuro caminha até os irmãos com os ombros ligeiramente encolhidos de frio. – Parece que já estamos na fronteira do País da Neve. Nossa missão começa aqui, não é?

- Sim. Temos que nos preparar. Não sabemos quando o inimigo vai chegar. Kankurou, Temari, organizem as equipes. Vamos para o ponto de encontro. Temos que nos encontrar com os shinobis de Konoha o mais rápido possível.

- Pode deixar. Vocês ouviram, pessoal! Vamos terminar logo com isso e depois vamos pra casa! – Gritou Temari. Num instante, os ninjas de Suna já estavam de pé e posicionados. Gaara tomou a frente.

- Vamos tomar o máximo de cautela possível daqui pra frente. – Começou. Sua voz conseguia atingir a todos e estimulá-los a segui-lo. – O inimigo vive neste território. Nossa missão começa agora. Vamos!

Os ninjas de Suna concordaram, demonstrando uma grande ansiedade. Desde que se tornara Kazekage, Gaara havia ganhado um grande poder com suas palavras, pois elas conseguiam estimular os ninjas á segui-lo.

Continuaram seu caminho pela imensidão gelada. O kazekage conseguia sentir o calor se esvaindo de seu corpo, mas logo essa sensação de frio passaria. Precisava se adaptar aquele clima hostil. Kankurou e Temari corriam logo atrás de si junto com as equipes de chunnins.

- Finalmente chegaram, ninjas de Suna.- A voz grave os fez parar bruscamente. Uma silhueta caminhava em sua direção em meio a neve, mas não era possível ver qualquer parte de seu rosto. Gaara estreitou os olhos verdes, tentando enxergar mais do que lhe era possível. Não reconheceu aquela voz. Com certeza não era a voz de nenhum dos seus amigos de Konoha, por isso, o kazekage se colocou em uma postura de alerta e fez um breve sinal para os ninjas atrás de si tomarem cuidado. Logo, todos os ninjas de Suna já estavam prontos para a batalha.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Gaara, ainda tentando enxergar e distinguir algum traço da silhueta em meio à neve. Já estava com areia preparada para atacar. Precisava proteger os ninjas de sua vila. O homem na neve apenas riu. Gaara não gostou nenhum pouco da voz do homem na neve. O som o trazia leve arrepios e a brisa gélida que veio com ele deixou o kazekage mais apreensivo. Precisava estudar o inimigo.

- Eu? Eu sou Syren Ootsutsuki. – A silhueta finalmente se tornou visível e Gaara pode distinguir seus cabelos curtos e tão claros quanto a neve. Os olhos eram tão verdes quantos os dele. Porém, o que mais surpreendeu o kazekage foi o nome do homem.

- Ootsutsuki!? – Gaara conhecia aquele nome. Era o clã da primeira mulher a carregar chakra, Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Ele se lembra de ter ouvido sua história durante a guerra. – Esse clã ainda existe?

- Mas é claro, Kazekage! Somos herdeiros da vontade de nossa mãe, a Deusa Coelho! Vocês, ninjas, são patéticos por cometerem o erro de usarem o chakra como uma arma! Por isso, nós vamos tomar o que é nosso por direito!

- Nós..,? – Perguntou Gaara, mas não houve tempo de resposta. Os inimigos vieram de todos os lados. Como não havia conseguido sentir o chakra deles? Balançou a cabeça, não havia tempo pra pensar. - Aí vêm eles, preparem-se!

Temari e Kankuro começaram os ataques junto com suas respectivas equipes. A batalha havia começado. Gaara concentrou-se em Syren que permanecia no mesmo lugar. O kazekage nem precisou se mover para que a areia fosse em direção ao homem em grande velocidade. Entretanto, Syren era veloz e conseguia desviar de todas as investidas de Gaara.

- É só isso que consegue fazer, kazekage? – Desafiou Syren, desviando de mais um ataque de areia. Gaara esticou os braços e preparou-se para prendê-lo em seu jutsu, Sabaku Kyu. A areia moveu-se tão rápida quanto antes e Syren fez um pouco mais de esforço para desviar. Gaara sabia que conseguiria vencê-lo, mas o grito de Temari o fez desviar a atenção da luta.

- Temari? – Virou o rosto e viu a irmã ser cercada de ninjas da neve, deslocou a areia para ajuda-la, mas foi surpreendido pela voz de Syren muito próxima.

- Nunca vire o rosto para o seu inimigo, Kazekage.

Ele estava a pouco mais de um metro de Gaara e logo usou uma espada para ataca-lo, mas instintivamente, a areia protegeu Gaara antes que fosse gravemente ferido. O kazekage se aproveitou da aproximação do inimigo para atacá-lo, cercando ele com sua areia. Agora Syren não poderia mais fugir. Entretanto, o ninja apenas sorriu e seu corpo se desfez, transformando-se em neve.

- Até breve, Kazekage. Nos enfrentaremos de novo.

E tudo terminou tão rápido quanto começou. Os ninjas de Suna suspiraram aliviados e comemoraram brevemente a vitória. Mas Gaara não estava satisfeito. O inimigo havia fugido e, sem qualquer dano. A luta não terminaria ali.

- Gaara! – Gritou Kankuro, correndo ao encontro do irmão.

- O que foi?

- Temari! Ela foi levada pelos ninjas da neve!

Gaara arregalou os olhos. Eles conseguiram levar sua irmã? Apertou os punhos. Agora os ninjas de Suna não voltariam para a vila sem a vitória. A vida de Temari depende deles agora.

- Entendo. Kankuro, vamos ao ponto de encontro. Não vamos recuar. Encontraremos os ninjas de Konoha e salvaremos Temari. Vamos.

Continuaram o caminho pela imensidão gelada do País da Neve. Gaara não deixava de pensar no confronto contra Syren. A ideia de que aquele ninja era realmente um Ootsutsuki não lhe agradava nenhum pouco. Algumas dúvidas também rondavam a mente do kazekage. Porque eles levaram Temari? Seria alguma armadilha? Uma forma de mantê-los presos no País da Neve? Gaara não tinha quaisquer respostas. Mas precisava encontra-las.

A luz começava a se despedir dos shinobis de Suna quando finalmente alcançaram os ninjas de Konoha. Naruto os recebeu, mas nenhum dos lados estava feliz pelo reencontro, a preocupação com os reféns era maior, principalmente para Naruto, que estava disposto a lutar outra guerra para resgatar Hinata. Gaara apenas observou a determinação nos olhos do amigo. Será essa a grande determinação de fogo dos ninjas de konoha?

No fundo Gaara apenas se perguntava se algum dia iria ter essa mesma determinação para salvar alguém que ama. Será que um dia teria essa chance? Novamente ele não tinha respostas.

Mas tinha uma certeza...Um dia iria encontrá-las.

Para escaparmos do caminho da solidão temos que dar duro e construir um novo caminho, com nossa própria força (Sabaku no _**Gaara**_)


	3. As Kunoichis Gêmeas

**O inimigo e as kunoichi gêmeas**

O norte é implacável. O clima congelante da região obrigava os ninjas a se moverem, procurando uma maneira desesperada de se aquecer. Os ninjas se Suna e Konoha estavam juntos, mas sequer havia aquele clima de amizade e diversão que sempre se fez presente nos encontros de ambas as vilas. Todos estavam quietos, analisando a situação preocupante dos acontecimentos. Agora, além de Hinata e alguns ninjas do clã Hyuga, Temari também havia sido levada por Syren, o misterioso ninja renegado que vivia naquela imensidão gelada. O silêncio predominava ali. Os ninjas estavam abrigados em um local próximo á uma enorme montanha coberta de neve.

Gaara permanecia preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Um pequeno detalhe preocupava o Kazekage e seu irmão percebeu.

- Ei Gaara, o que está pensando? – Perguntou Kankuro. Desde o sequestro de Temari o irmão mais velho do kazekage estava cada vez concentrado na missão. Não sabia quem era esse inimigo, mas tinha uma certeza: Traria sua irmã de volta para Suna.

- Nada muito importante. – O kazekage estreitou os olhos verdes. Mais um pensamento lhe veio à mente. – Naruto.

O ninja de Konoha, que até então estava preso em pensamentos, ergueu a cabeça.

- O que foi?

- Não conheço muito bem as habilidades do Clã Hyuga. Mas sei que é uma das famílias mais fortes de Konoha.

- Sim, eles são... - Naruto parecia confuso, mas se esforçava para acompanhar o raciocínio de Gaara. – Por quê?

- Eu lutei contra o ninja que invadiu Konoha. Seu nome é Syren Ootsutsuki. Ao que parece ele ainda carrega os ensinamentos de Kaguya. – Explicou Gaara. Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- O que!? Ainda existem ninjas do clã Ootsutsuki vivos!? Não é possível! A guerra acabou há dois anos, Gaara!

Naruto parecia perplexo. Jamais imaginaria que um membro do clã Ootsutsuki ainda estivesse vivo. Gaara permaneceu quieto. Lembrava-se de todos os detalhes de sua luta contra Syren.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas foi isso que ele me disse. – O kazekage voltou ao seu raciocínio anterior. – Eu vi suas habilidades e sequer consegui lhe causar danos. Ele é veloz, mas não me parece extremamente habilidoso.

- O que dizer Gaara? – Perguntou Naruto ao amigo.

- Tenho quase certeza de que Syren teve ajuda de mais ninjas para sequestrar membros da família mais nobre de Konoha. Não acredito que Syren conseguiria fazer tudo isso sozinho.

- Gaara. – Chamou Kankuro. – Porque você acha que ele precisaria de ajuda?

- Porque se ele fosse tão forte quanto imaginamos, teria conseguido levar Temari e lutar contra mim sem ajuda. A única coisa que ele fez durante nosso combate foi me distrair, para que assim seus ajudantes que nos atacaram levassem Temari como prisioneira. – O kazekage terminou de expor sua ideia e logo todos os ninjas que estavam ali tiveram que concordar. Gaara analisou a luta com perfeição, mesmo tendo que estudar seu inimigo.

- Entendi! – Naruto exclamou e logo parecia pronto para mais uma batalha. – Então vamos! Esse tal de Syren que me aguarde! Vou dar uma boa surra nele!

- Naruto, espere. – Gaara o alertou. – Não se esqueça de que pode ser verdade que ele seja um Ootsutsuki! Temos que ser cuidadosos!

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não podemos perder mais tempo. Nem sabemos o que ele quer!

- Entendo. Então, é melhor nós irmos.

Os ninjas aliados corriam pela imensidão gelada do norte prontos para realizar a missão e combater Syren. Gaara repassava mentalmente os detalhes da luta em sua mente, tentando achar alguma explicação. O kazekage estava preocupado, pois não sabia qual era a intenção de seu inimigo. No início achou que Syren queria o Byakugan, por isso sequestrou alguns membros do clã Hyuga, mas então, porque levaram Temari? Nada fazia sentido, e Gaara se culpava por não ter impedido que levassem a irmã.

Sentia o vento cortante bater em seu rosto. A sensação não era agradável. Gostava mais do sol aconchegante de Suna. O deserto lhe transmitia paz.

Param bruscamente quando viram a silhueta que para Gaara já era familiar e logo o kazekage fez um sinal para que os ninjas ficassem em alerta. Era ele, Syren. Naruto sequer perdeu tempo, criou um rasengan e atacou o Ootsutsuki.

- Toma essa, desgraçado! Rasengan!

Gaara arregalou os olhos ao ver que Syren sem se moveu. Ele apenas olhou enquanto Naruto corria em sua direção com um enorme rasengan formado. Syren esperou calmamente o ataque...que não veio.

O único som que era possível escutar no local foi a queda de Naruto. Ninguém soube explicar o que aconteceu. Em um instante o shinobi de Konoha estava pronto para atacar e no outro estava no chão com uma aparência terrivelmente fraca. Como se todas as suas forças as suas forças tivessem sido sugadas...

- Naruto! - Chamou Shikamaru. – Mas, o que foi que aconteceu!?

Mas não houve tempo de resposta. Duas novas silhuetas apareceram ao lado de Syren e os ninjas ficaram ficaram ainda mais atentos, apesar de estarem perplexos com o que havia acontecido com Naruto, ninguém havia tocado nele, mas parecia estar extremamente fraco...

Gaara usou o auxilio da areia para trazer o corpo do amigo para perto dos ninjas de Konoha, mas em nenhum momento tirou os olhos dos inimigos. Sakura, a única ninja médica presente na equipe de Konoha, correu até o amigo e logo tratou de curá-lo.

- O que aconteceu com ele, Sakura? – Perguntou Shikamaru. Pensando em qual estratégia usar para vencer os misteriosos inimigos.

- E-ele...Perdeu quase todo o chakra! Isso não é possível!

- Não nos subestime, kunoichi de Konoha. – Disse Syren. Sua voz grave soava com divertimento. – Isso é completamente possível.

Mas antes que Sakura pudesse responder, as outras suas silhuetas que acompanhavam Syren apareceram e todos ficaram surpresos. Eram duas garotas. Eram extremamente parecidas, provavelmente irmã gêmeas. Ambas tinham cabelos dourados e lisos, embora uma delas tivesse o cabelo curto e a outra tivesse cabelos longos. O rosto era igualmente proporcional, com queixos finos. Ambas eram bonitas, entretanto, o que mais chamava atenção eram seus olhos. Eram parecidos com Byakugan, embora tivessem alguns traços negros, dando a impressão que estavam injetados de algo escuro. Syren voltou a falar, agora tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sejam bem vindos, shinobis de Konoha e Suna. Antes de começarmos nossa batalha deixe-me apresentar Lyin e Mai Kirigazure. – Ele gesticulou para as kunoichis, sendo que Lyin era a de cabelo curto e Matsui era a de cabelo longo. – As últimas portadoras da linhagem avançada mais poderosa do mundo shinobi: O raeghar.

- Raeghar...? – Perguntou Kankuro. Os ninjas estavam confusos. Aonde Syren quer chegar?

- Sim. – Respondeu o Ootsutsuki. – O raeghar é a linhagem avançada criada pelo filho mais novo da grande Deusa Coelho, Hamura Ootsutsuki, o irmão do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. É melhor desistirem de tentar resgatar meus reféns. Vocês não tem chance alguma. E sabem porque?

Ninguém respondeu. Syren sorriu.

- O poder do raeghar é: absorver e controlar o chakra inimigo como quiserem.

Gaara estreitou os olhos. Será que aquilo era realmente possível? Nunca ouviu falar de um poder tão grande assim. Se aquilo realmente for verdade, eles estavam com problemas muito graves. Mas não teve tempo de pensar. As jovens kunoichis gêmeas atacaram os ninjas que estavam ali. Gaara usou a areia para atacar, mas antes que o ataque desse certo sentiu seu chakra enfraquecer e não conseguiu manter a areia sob eu controle.

Foi tão rápido que o kazekage não conseguiu perceber que muitos outros shinobis também tiveram seu chakra sugado pelas kunoichis e agora estavam no chão, fracos demais para se levantarem. Uma luz alaranjada chamou a atenção do kage e logo viu que Naruto agora estava de pé com o chakra da Kyuubi o envolvendo por completo.

- Vocês são patéticos...shinobis. – Disse Lyin, seu rosto só demonstrava frieza e desgosto. Os cabelos curtos eram bagunçados pelo vento gelado, mas ela parecia nem se importar.

Gaara foi surpreendido por um ataque muito próximo de seu rosto, mas foi defendido pela areia. Quase sem fôlego, o kazekage percebeu que ainda conseguia manter um pouco da areia sob seu controle. Mas não conseguiria por muito tempo. Voltou a prestar atenção em sua inimiga. Quem o atacou não foi Lyin, mas sim a sua irmã Mai. Se ela usasse seu raeghar novamente estaria morto. A garota colocou-se novamente em uma posição de ataque e correu em direção ao kazekage. Gaara sabia que não poderia depender de sua areia, portanto se preparou para se defender usando a própria força. Não estava acostumado aquele tipo de luta, mas não estava pensando em desistir. A kunoichi desferiu um chute potente contra o kazekage e, como ele previa, o raeghar havia desativado seu poder com a areia e Gaara precisou conter o ataque com seu braço esquerdo. O ataque foi forte, mas ele conseguiu se manter de pé.

Ao lado, Naruto enfrentava Lyin e Syren enquanto transmitia chakra para todos os outros ninjas que estavam no chão, muito fracos para lutarem. Naruto teve grande parte de seu chakra sugado e tombou um dos joelhos no chão. Seu rosto mostrava um grande cansaço, mas estava disposto a desistir. Precisava salvar Hinata. Precisava protegê-la.

- Onde ela está, maldito!? Onde está Hinata?

- Os membros do clã Hyuga estão muito bem guardados, Uzumaki Naruto. – respondeu Syren com um leve sorriso de satisfação. A luta ali estava longe de acabar.

Mai continuava dando chutes fortes contra Gaara, que conseguia desviar sem muitos danos. Nunca foi bom no taijutsu, mas não conseguia mover a areia e sentia seu chakra cada vez menor. Essa era sua única chance. Precisava distrair Mai, para que Naruto conseguisse terminar de transmitir o chakra da Kyuubi para todos.

Durante a luta, Gaara percebeu que o estilo de luta de Mai era diferente de qualquer outro taijutsu que ele já tivesse visto. Não era feito pela força bruta igual ao de Rock Lee, mas também não era calmo e leve como o taijutsu do clã Hyuga. Era quase uma mistura de ambos. Mas, não teve tempo de analisa-la por muito mais tempo. Conseguiu empurrá-la para longe, mas não causou muitos danos na kunoichi. Ela, por sua vez, levou um dos dedos a boca e mordeu retirando algumas gotas de sangue do mesmo. Espalhou o sangue para a ponta de todos os dedos.

- Jutsu de Materialização... Akyn! – Um pequeno feixe de luz apareceu próximo a sua mão ensanguentada. Gaara sentiu-se confuso, mas logo observou a kunoichi pegar uma espada que saia do feixe. A arma brilhava e parecia ser inteiramente prateada.

O kazekage tentou mover a areia, sem sucesso. Praguejou mentalmente. Estava em completa desvantagem. Além de ser habilidosa em taijutsu, Mai possuía uma espada. Era uma kunoichi espadachim.

- Porque continua lutando? – Ela perguntou. Gaara surpreendeu-se ao ver que Mai não tinha o mesmo tom de voz repleto de desgosto e frieza da sua irmã gêmea. Sua voz era suave e calma, mas completamente sem emoção. Como se estivesse dentro que alguma hipnose...Gaara balançou a cabeça, precisava prestar atenção na luta. Podia morrer no próximo ataque dela. Pensou bem na hora de escolher as palavras, podiam ser as últimas que diria.

- Porque todos nós temos o direito de escolher nossos destinos. – Ela correu em sua direção com a espada em mãos. Gaara se colocou em posição de alerta, mas continuou a falar - ... _Ninguém precisa aceitar um destino que não quer._

Ela freou bruscamente sua corrida pouco antes de atingir o kazekage. Os olhos se arregalaram de surpresa com tais palavras. Algo dentro de si libertou-se.

Tão perplexo quanto a kunocihi, Gaara viu os olhos dela passarem de um branco injetado de veias negras para um azul tão límpido quanto qualquer outro que já havia visto. As mãos dela tremiam e logo, Mai virou-se e desapareceu em meio a neve branca, deixando para trás o kazekage em estado de alerta e totalmente confuso.

Lyin e Syren pararam o combate contra Naruto.

- Onde aquela maldita se meteu!? – rosnou Syren, furioso. – Porque fugiu de uma hora pra outra?

Antes de Lyin responder, os shinobis que até então estavam recebendo chakra da Kyuubi conseguiram levantar e agora pareciam prontos para a batalha. Kankuro se colocou ao lado irmão, que ainda permanecia olhando para onde Mai havia corrido. Porque ela havia feito aquilo? Mais uma vez não tinha respostas.

- Droga! – Grunhiu o Ootsutsuki. – Aquela imprestável! Vamos nos ver novamente, Uzumaki Naruto!

- Você não vai fugir! – Gritou Naruto, mas não houve tempo. Syren e Lyin desapareceram sem deixar qualquer rastro. – Droga! Como vamos encontra-las agora!? Eles não deixaram rastros!

- Está errado, Naruto. – Disse Gaara, voltando sua atenção para o amigo. – Eles podem não ter deixado rastros, entretanto aquela kunoichi que lutou contra mim não desapareceu como eles, ela correu em direção ao norte. Só temos que segui-la.

- Como vamos saber que não é uma armadilha? – Perguntou Shikamaru, pensativo. Gaara lembrou novamente do rosto perplexo de Mai. Ela não parecia bem... Tinha algo errado com ela.

- Não acho que seja uma armadilha... – Refletiu o Kazekage. – E de qualquer forma, é a punica chance que temos de encontra-las.

- Gaara está certo! Temos que correr se não vai tarde demais! – Exclamou Naruto, ainda no modo Kyuubi.

Os shinobis concordaram e novamente correram de encontro a mais uma batalha. Todos estavam cheios de determinação. Muitas coisas haviam sido descobertas com esse confronto. O poder dessa misteriosa linhagem avançada era a mais preocupante das revelações, mas não podiam se deixar abalar. Já haviam passado por problemas piores. Naruto corria à frente dos ninjas de Konoha reluzindo com o chakra da Kyuubi. Pensava em mil maneiras diferentes de matar Syren e o que faria quando resgatasse sua amada. Ao seu lado, Gaara permanecia novamente preso em pensamentos. Ainda repassava a batalha contra Mai em sua mente e tentava (inutilmente) buscar uma explicação para a estranha reação da kunoichi de olhos azuis.

E, como já se tornara de costume, não conseguiu nenhuma resposta para suas perguntas.


	4. Memórias de uma vida Sofrida

_*_**_Flashback_**_*_

_A neve continuava a cair no país da Neve mesmo depois de dias com grandes nevascas. Os flocos de neve cristalinos caíam sobre os cabelos dourados da menina que dançava sob a neve. Ela sorria enquanto cantava uma lenta canção de ninar que sua mãe sempre cantara para si_enquanto a embalava na cama para que pudesse desfrutar de uma noite de sonhos coloridos._Usava um quimono branco e azul claro, entrando em perfeito contraste com a neve branca._

_– Apenas durma, criança...Apenas durma. – Ela terminou de cantar sua canção favorita com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. Foi distraída de seus pensamentos com uma movimentação atrás de si._

_– Ei, Mai! Será que dá pra você voltar pra casa agora? – Gritou Lyin. Ela, por sua vez, usava a roupa tradicional de treino dos Kirigazure. Mai já estava acostumada com a semelhança que possuía com sua irmã gêmea. Era impossível distingui-las, pois não possuíam nenhum traço diferente. O único modo de diferenciá-las eram suas roupas. Mai gostava de usar quimonos e pequenos cristais para prender em seus cabelos, e Lyin preferia roupas tradicionais de treinamento do clã. Ela parecia estar com raiva e Mai encolheu os ombros. Não gostava de ver Lyin com raiva, pois nunca vencia as brigas. – Já estou cansada de ter que ficar te procurando por aí! Anda logo!_

_Mai voltou os olhos para o pescoço da irmã e percebeu que ela não estava usando o amuleto de contenção do clã. Ele servia para conter os poderes do raeghar, sendo que todos tinham que usar. Se ela estava sem o amuleto, só podia significar uma coisa: Ela havia começado seu treinamento da linhagem avançada._

_– P-Por que... está sem o seu amuleto? – Perguntou. Já sabia a resposta, mas precisava ter a certeza._

_– Não é óbvio? Eu comecei a treinar com o papai. – Respondeu ela. – O clã precisa se fortalecer mais e mais. Você devia começar a treinar também, Mai._

_– Eu? Mas, por que?_

_– Pra deixar de ser criança. Devia crescer mais, sabia? – Disse a irmã e Mai encolheu os ombros._

_– M-Mas, só temos 7 anos...- Começou a dizer quando foi interrompida._

_– E o que isso tem a ver!? Você não sabe a importância que nosso clã possui para o mundo!? – Gritou Lyin, Mai estava prestes a responder, mas preferiu ficar calada. – Não, é claro que você não sabe Mai. Você só pensa em ficar aqui cantando essas músicas ridículas que a mamãe canta!_

_Mai abaixou a cabeça. Aquelas palavras foi um golpe duro para a menina. O pior de tudo é que Mai sabia que Lyin estava certa, pois o clã precisava de ninjas fortes para proteger seu tão temido legado._

_– Desculpe Lyin. – Sussurrou._

_Havia perdido aquela batalha._

_De novo._

_*_**Fim do Flashback**_*_

Enquanto corria pela imensidão gelada, Mai sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir. Suas memórias invadiam seus pensamentos e ela sequer conseguia resistir. Uma dor extremamente forte surgiu em sua nuca e Mai escorregou, tombando na neve. Contorceu-se no gelo, com ambas as mãos na cabeça.

Memórias invadiram seus pensamentos novamente...

***Flashback***

_Fogo. Gritos. Sangue._

_A menina estava imóvel perante o portão principal da morada de seu clã. O lugar que um dia fora sua casa agora não passava de escombros e morte. Labaredas de chamas devoravam as casas e Mai arregalou ainda mais os olhos azuis. Era a primeira vez que via o fogo. Olhou para a esquerda e viu o jardim onde sua mãe costumava cantar para ela. Agora, nada havia restado daqueles momentos, somente as cinzas das flores._

_Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto pálido da criança. Estava com tanto medo!_

_Caminhou até o jardim, coberto de escombros e neve. Mas, a visão de um corpo a fez tombar no chão. Gritou. A voz infantil sequer foi ouvida em meio aos gritos do massacre. Ela reconhecia aquele corpo._

_A mulher de longos cabelos dourados presos em uma trança sorriu ao ver a criança cair ao seu lado. Seu rosto era perfeito, mas agora, depois do massacre, o raeghar havia sobrecarregado o corpo da mulher de chakra e todos os seus órgãos foram danificados, fazendo com que suas veias e vasos sanguíneos marcassem a pele branca._

_– Mamãe! Mamãe! – Mai gritava em meio ao choro. – Por que mamãe? Por que isso está acontecendo?_

_Mas, a mulher apenas sorriu. Olhou para a filha e Mai viu seus olhos mudarem do belo verde para o branco com traços negros._

_– Apenas durma, criança...Apenas durma. – Cantou ela._

_Mas não houve tempo de Mai responder. O raeghar de sua mãe, sugou seu chakra e a criança desmaiou ao seu lado._

_*** Fim do Flashback***_

Usando toda força que possuía, Mai levantou e continuou a correr. Seu corpo queria cair na neve, mas sabia que precisava ser forte. Precisava chegar até o esconderijo de Syren. Precisava lutar contra o selo. Sua vontade estava sendo revivida.

Mai Kirigazure estava renascendo de suas memórias.

***Flashbacks***

_– Mai, por favor, acorda! Mai! Por favor, mana! – Implorava Lyin, sem nem se preocupar com as lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto. – Não morra, por favor! Fale alguma coisa!_

_Mai sentia seu corpo inteiro dolorido. Se lembrava do fogo, dos gritos e da sua mãe. Seus olhos transbordaram novamente. Sem perceber, começou a soluçar baixinho._

_– Mai! Eu estou aqui, mana... – Lyin chorava baixinho junto com a irmã. Mai abriu os olhos e viu o rosto vermelho da irmã repleto de lágrimas e respingos de sangue._

_– O que aconteceu, Lyin? Eu vi a mamãe... – Soluçou de novo enquanto tentava se sentar. Lyin baixou a cabeça._

_– Sinto muito, Mai. Todos estão mortos._

_***Fim do Flashback***_

Enquanto corria, Mai deixou que uma lágrima caísse por seu rosto. Estava começando a se lembrar...

***Flashback***

_Três anos já haviam se passado desde o massacre. Mai e Lyin agora viviam juntas, mas não tinham casa, já que o território de seu clã havia sido destruído. As irmãs se viram obrigadas a mudar para uma vila próxima e começaram a viver nas ruas com outras crianças, embora Lyin obrigasse Mai a ficar longe de todas elas._

_– Elas não são boa companhia pra você, Mai. Vão tentar roubar tudo o que puderem. – Era o que afirmava a irmã. Mas, apesar dos avisos de Lyin, Mai ajudava todas as crianças que encontrava, dando a pouca comida que Lyin conseguia para elas. Mai uma vez perguntou para a irmã como que ela conseguia comida e roupas, mas ela nunca lhe dava uma resposta. Uma vez ela também perguntou o que realmente havia acontecido com seu clã, mas Lyin dizia apenas que não era possível mudar o que já havia acontecido, portanto esse assunto continuou sem quaisquer respostas._

_Um dia, Mai caminhava pelas ruas quando ouviu um grito infantil vindo do lago. Correu e quando chegou viu uma garotinha de uns 5 anos lutando para se manter na superfície._

_– Socorro! Por favor!_

_– Eu vou te ajudar! – Gritou para ela. Mas, quando começou a correr em direção ao lago sentiu um forte golpe em seu pescoço. Seu corpo encontrou o chão brutalmente e Mai soltou um gemido de dor. O ouvido zunia e ela sentia a cabeça pesar. O corpo perdeu as forças. Mas os gritos da menina persistiam._

_– Por favor!_

_– Eu...- Tentou dizer, mas sua voz falhou. Sentiu braços a segurarem bruscamente pelos cabelos._

_– Olha o que temos aqui! – Disse um homem que Mai não conseguiu identificar. – Acho que essa vai servir. Costumam pagar caro por garotas com cabelos bonitos._

_– Concordo – Riu outro homem. – Mas antes, deixe que ela veja o fim da amiguinha._

_Os dois riram o posicionaram Mai de uma maneira onde ela pudesse ver a menina que gritava no lago. Ela tentava se manter na superfície, mas seu corpo insistia em ir para baixo._

_– Por favor! Me ajude!_

_– Eu...Vou... – Sussurrou, mas sentiu muita dor na cabeça e sua visão começou a oscilar. A criança continuava afogando-se no lago e Mai tentava reunir forças, mas outra pancada forte na cabeça á fez cair no chão._

_A última visão que teve antes de perder a consciência foi a garotinha afogando para as profundezas do lago...Para sempre._

_–-_

_Os dias se passavam e Mai não fazia ideia de para onde estava indo. Havia sido sequestrada e mantida com um saco na cabeça dolorida. Costumava chorar quando os homens que a levaram não estavam por perto. Se pelo menos soubesse lutar igual a Lyin. Agora entendia o por que da irmã sempre ter insistido pra ela aprender a lutar e a se defender. Sentia-se idiota...Mas pelo menos pagaria por seus erros._

_O som do grito do sequestrador a despertou de qualquer pensamento. Mai ouviu movimentação e som de golpes. O cheiro de sangue invadiu suas narinas e a menina encolheu-se de medo. O outro sequestrador também gritou. Mas o som foi abafado. Mai escutou apenas o som de um corte de alguma lâmina e o barulho de liquido. Prendeu a respiração quando uma mão desamarrou a corda que prendia o saco em sua cabeça._

_– Mai! – Lyin gritou e a abraçou. – Graças a Deus!_

_Mai abriu os olhos e ficou horrorizada. Os sequestradores estavam completamente mutilados e Lyin estava coberta com o sangue de ambos. Lágrimas se formaram em seu rosto e ela retribuiu o abraço. Sua irmã havia matado duas pessoas para salvá-la._

_– Achei que nunca mais fosse te ver, Mai. – Ela sorriu tristemente e virou-se, ficando de costas para a irmã. Com uma das mãos segurou os próprios cabelos longos e com a outra usou a espada manchada com sangue para cortá-los. Mai arregalou os olhos._

_No clã Kirigazure havia tradições que precisavam ser seguidas rigidamente, e uma delas era cortar os cabelos quando sujasse as mãos com o sangue de outra pessoa. Era um ato simbólico, onde a pessoa admitia a todos que era um assassino e que, portanto, poderia matar quantas vezes fosse necessário. Também representava a vergonha, pois os longos cabelos dourados do clã Kirigazure representavam a honra, sendo que se estivessem curtos, a pessoas perderia sua honra e orgulho para viver uma vida medíocre matando pessoas._

_Mai queria gritar. Aquilo não poderia ser real. Lyin são podia perder a honra, que era a coisa mais importante pra ela! Isso tudo era sua culpa e ela sabia disso. Se não desobedecesse as ordens de Lyin, jamais teria sido levada._

_– Mai, está tudo bem. Vamos embora. Juntas. – Ela virou-se e sorriu para a irmã._

_Um sorriso embalado de lágrimas._

_***Fim do Flashback***_

Mai chegou no esconderijo subterrâneo onde Syren mantinha os prisioneiros e entrou. Caminhando pelos corredores, Mai sabia o que precisava fazer. O selo queimava em sua nuca e fazia seu corpo parar de responder a suas vontades, porem, Mai não se importou. As palavras daquele ninja de Suna havia despertado sua vontade e agora ela queria viver de novo.

***Flashback***

_Mai e Lyin corriam ela imensidão gelada com saudade estampada em seus corações. Já fazia anos desde a última vez que estiveram lá. Depois do massacre, as irmãs passaram por períodos turbulentos, mas agora estavam quase superando o que havia acontecido. Mai olhou para a irmã. Os cabelos dourados iguais aos seus agora estavam curtos, representando sua desonra. Depois daquele dia, onde Lyin havia matado dois homens, Mai jurou que seria forte igual a irmã e desde então Lyin havia começado a ensiná-la o taijutsu Kirigazure e o controle do raeghar._

_Lyin nunca havia dito a irmã o verdadeiro motivo do clã ter sido massacrado. Entretanto, prometeu a ela que um dia contaria._

_O País da Neve continuava lindo. Mai sentia-se feliz com a sensação da neve pousando sobre si enquanto corria. Mas, voltou sua atenção a estrada quando sentiu uma presença a frente delas._

_– Olá, jovens. – Disse uma voz masculina. Lyin rapidamente assumiu posição de batalha á frente de Mai._

_– Lyin, já disse que não precisa me proteger. – Protestou Mai, porem a irmã não deu ouvidos._

_– Não precisa ficar com raiva, Lyin Kirigazure._

_– Como sabe meu nome!? Quem é você? – Gritou Lyin. O homem em meio a neve nada disse e nenhuma delas podia vê-lo com a nevasca que os cobria._

_– Eu sou Syren Ootsutsuki. – Sussurrou no ouvido de Lyin. Ela virou-se, assustada, mas não houve tempo para fazer nada, ele tocou-lhe a nuca e uma luz alaranjada se fez presente. – Selar!_

_– Lyin! – Gritou Mai, correndo para atacar Syren. O corpo da irmã caiu na neve, inerte. O símbolo brilhava em sua nuca. – O que você fez maldito?_

_– Eu apenas selei suas memórias. Agora vocês vão trabalhar pra mim. – Disse ele. Seu corpo transformou-se em neve e ele desapareceu._

_Mai permaneceu em alerta. Suas mãos apertavam o amuleto de contenção. Sabia que não devia usar o raeghar, mas precisava derrotar esse tal de Syren._

_– Tarde demais, criança. – A voz dele no seu ouvido a fez arrepiar-se de tensão._

_Não houve tempo para mais nada. Mai sentiu uma forte dor na nuca e de repente sentiu sua alma sendo presa dentro de sua própria mente._

**_*Fim do Flashback*_**

Agora tudo estava claro. Ela lembrava-se da luta contra Syren e o selamento que ele usou para que ela e Lyin o ajudasse com seus planos. Caminhou pelos corredores com uma trilha formada.

_"Ninguém precisa aceitar um destino que não quer..."_

As palavras do kazekage de Suna ecoavam em sua mente. Ela não queria aquele destino. Mai estava decidida a não ser controlada por Syren eternamente.

Chegou até um corredor de celas e dirigiu-se para a primeira. Nela havia duas garotas. Uma era uma Hyuuga de Konoha e a outra era uma ninja sequestrada recentemente.

– O que você quer aqui!? – Gritou a kunoichi presa. Sua colega de cela pareceu preocupada.

– Tenha cuidado, Temari-san. – Sussurrou.

– Escutem. – Mai lutava para pronunciar as palavras. Sentia o selamento ficar mais forte. – Eu não tenho tempo pra explicar, mas eu quero que fujam daqui.

– O que? Você acha que vamos acreditar nisso?

– Syren planeja matar vocês amanhã. Se quiserem viver, precisam confiar em mim. Infelizmente não posso provar que sou inocente. – Mai colocou as mãos na cabeça com a dor. Sua nuca queimava.

Quebrou o dispositivo que mantinha as celas fechadas e todas abriram-se automaticamente.

– Fujam daqui, vão logo! – Gritou. Os ninjas hesitaram, mas logo se puseram a correr. Havia sobrado apenas uma kunoichi chamada Temari e sua companheira de cela, uma kunoichi Hyuuga.

– Porque fez isso? – Perguntou Temari.

– Porque... – Ela sorriu em meio a dor. – Ninguém precisa aceitar um destino que não quer.

– Entendo. Obrigado. Vamos Hinata!

Elas se prepararam para fugir, mas foram surpreendidas por uma silhueta no corredor.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Mai!? – Gritou Syren, furioso. A kunoichi da neve, por sua vez, liberou Akyn, sua espada e se colocou em posição de batalha.

– Eu seguro ele aqui! Fujam Temari e Hinata!

Mai não deu tempo de elas responderem, correu em direção a Syren e desferiu um golpe potente em sua direção. Mas ele defendeu e acertou um chute em cheio em sua barriga, fazendo com que a kunoichi fosse arremessada contra a parede do corredor. Mai sorriu ao ver que havia conseguido liberar todos os reféns.

Estava pronta para morrer. A única coisa que Mai ainda desejava fazer, era agradecer ao ninja de Suna pelas suas palavras.

Mas, sabia que seu desejo não seria atendido. O ardor cresceu tanto em sua nuca que sua visão escureceu e ela caiu no chão novamente.

– Estou decepcionado, Mai. Olha pra você...Não passa de lixo agora. Se não fosse por seu raeghar já estaria morta.

Mai gemeu de dor ao sentir seus cabelos sendo puxados bruscamente. Syren riu.

– Está pronta pra morrer...imprestável?

Não, ela queria responder. Mas logo sorriu, pois pelo menos, havia sido capaz de trazer de volta suas memórias. Lutou contra o selamento de Syren e conseguiu libertar os reféns.

Mas não estava satisfeita. Havia ficado sem respostas para muitas perguntas. Iria morrer sem saber o real motivo do massacre de seu clã...Morreria sem conseguir salvar Lyin... e, principalmente, Mai morreria sem agradecer a pessoa que a salvou...

Naquele momento, Mai só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

Não estava pronta para morrer.


	5. Palavras que salvam

**Palavras que Salvam**

Os ninjas de Suna e Konoha corriam pela imensidão gelada do norte com fúria contida em seus próprios corações. Já fazia algumas horas que estavam seguindo a kunoichi da neve, mas até agora nenhum esconderijo havia sido revelado. Continuaram seu caminho em busca do paradeiro dos ninjas levados por Syren, mas não chagavam a lugar nenhum. Naruto começava a se perguntar se todo esse caminho e tempo perdido não estavam sendo em vão. Balançou a cabeça para se livrar de tais pensamentos. Se fosse para salvar Hinata, ele continuaria correndo quanto tempo fosse preciso. Passou uma vida inteira sem amor, agora que havia conseguido alguém que realmente lhe amasse, não deixaria essa pessoa se perder tão facilmente. Ele jurou que iria protegê-la e com certeza cumpriria sua promessa.

Ao seu lado, o kazekage mantinha-se preso em pensamentos. Ele sentia-se desconfortável com a luta que tivera com a kunoichi da neve. O comportamento dela não lhe parecia natural, e o modo como ela agiu ao fugir deixou Gaara ainda mais confuso. Essa missão estava sendo bem complicada e o kazekage de Suna não estava gostando nada disso. Precisava estar na sua vila. A ideia de que Suna estava sem o líder o preocupava, mas não voltaria atrás com sua decisão.

Continuaram o percurso quando subitamente, sentiram chakras de alguns ninjas à frente. Hanabi, imediatamente ativou seu Byakugan para poder enxergar o possível inimigo. Os ninjas permaneceram em alerta, mas a única coisa que ouviram foi a breve comemoração de Hanabi.

– Eu não acredito! – Gritou ela. – São eles!

– Quem Hanabi? – Perguntou Naruto. – É aquele maldito do Syren, porque se for eu mato ele...

– Não! – Ela o interrompeu. – São os ninjas do meu clã!

Eles pararam a corrida visivelmente confusos. Gaara franziu o cenho, agora estava perdido. Eles não haviam sido sequestrados?

– Não estou entendendo. – Disse Naruto, coçando a cabeça, claramente confuso com a situação. Mas logo arregalou os olhos. – Ei, Hanabi! A Hinata está com eles não está?

A jovem Hyuuga estreitou os olhos, procurando pela irmã, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Hinata.

– Eu não consigo encontra-la... - Disse, ainda procurando.

– Como assim? – Perguntou o loiro, visivelmente preocupado.

– Naruto. – Chamou Gaara. – Precisamos continuar. Precisamos saber o que aconteceu. Isso está muito estranho.

O ninja de Konoha pareceu voltar a si.

– Ah, é, você está certo. – Virou-se e olhou para a montanha de neve, de onde estavam vindo os ninjas do clã Hyuuga. – Vamos lá, pessoal! Vamos reencontrar nossos amigos!

Todos concordaram e mais uma vez, os ninjas corriam pelo gelo. Agora com a chama da determinação despertada dentro de seus corações. Não souberam dizer quanto tempo havia passado, mas sabiam que era bastante. Aliviaram-se quando, aos poucos, começaram a avistar os ninjas do clã Hyuuga.

– Hanabi-sama! – disse uma garota de cabelos longos e olhos perolados.

– Miyo-san! Como conseguiram escapar? Onde está a Hinata?

Naruto olhava para todos os lados, procurando Hinata, mas nenhum sinal da ninja da folha. Shikamaru, apesar de tentar disfarçar, também procurava por Temari. Mas novamente, não havia sinal da kunoishi de Suna.

– Não sei explicar muito bem, Hanabi-sama. – Ela suspirou. – Mas, parece que uma kunoichi nos libertou.

– Quem? – Perguntou Hanabi. A essa altura, muitos shinobis já prestavam atenção á conversa das jovens ninjas do clã Hyuuga. Com exceção daqueles que ainda matavam a saudade de reencontrar seus amigos e parentes.

– Não sei o nome dela, mas ela parecia sentir dor. Mas não estava arrependida de nos libertar. – Ela pareceu se lembrar de um detalhe importante, pois logo se animou um pouco mais. – Essa kunoichi era a mesma que estava em Konoha quando fomo levados! Foi uma das gêmeas, a de cabelo longo!

Gaara não pôde conter a surpresa com a revelação da jovem Hyuuga. É claro que Miyo estava falando de Mai! Aquilo o deixou mais confuso. Então quer dizer que depois de fugir da luta, Mai simplesmente voltou para o esconderijo e soltou os reféns? Aquilo não tinha nenhum sentido e Gaara já estava começando a ficar atônito. Quando que as coisas voltariam ao normal?

– HINATA! – O grito de Naruto despertou Gaara de seus pensamentos. O kazekage virou-se a tempo de ver Hinata e Temari caminhando em direção a eles.

– Naruto-kun...Hanabi-chan...- ela chamou com um leve sorriso na face corada.

Gaara aliviou-se ao ver a irmã viva. Kankuro correu ao seu encontro.

– Por onde você andou, hein Temari? Ficamos preocupados! – Disse o irmão mais velho da kunoichi. Temari apenas revirou os olhos.

– Sua irmã é bem problemática ás vezes, já devia saber Kankuro. – Disse Shikamaru, com um leve sorriso no lábios. Temari riu.

– Vocês parecem dois idiotas. – Disse ela, mas logo sua atenção voltou-se para o irmão caçula. – Gaara, precisamos conversar.

– O que foi? – Perguntou o kazekage.

– Quem nos libertou foi a kunoichi da neve.

– Sim, sabemos disso. Porque diz isso?

– Porque temos que ajuda-la. – Afirmou a ninja de Suna. – Ela nos libertou e eu nem sei por que, mas devo minha vida a ela agora e não gosto de ficar em dívida com ninguém!

– Ei Temari! – Chamou Kankuro. – Mas ela lutou contra nós! É inimiga! Isso tudo pode ser uma armadilha! Não é verdade, Gaara?

O kazekage ouviu a pergunta do irmão, mas se manteve em silêncio. Os olhos azuis e surpresos de Mai estavam intrigando o kage novamente. Quantas vezes tentaria entender o porquê dela ter fugido? Temari está bem e está viva, então porque está com essa vontade de voltar lá? Porque estava com tanta vontade de resolver esses mistérios a respeito daquela garota estranha? Ele balançou a cabeça, confuso. Mas, finalmente chegou á uma decisão. Temari e Kankuro ainda aguardavam sua resposta.

– Vamos ficar. Temos que ir até o fim. – O kazekage deu o veredito para Suna. Temari sorriu e Kankuro suspirou, derrotado.

– Naruto-kun. – Chamou Hinata. – Temari-san está certa. Aquela kunoichi salvou nossas vidas. Ela nos disse também que Syren planejava nos matar assim que amanhecesse. Eu...Eu não vi maldade nos olhos dela.

Naruto ficou em silêncio enquanto ouvia as palavras gentis de Hinata. A ideia de salvar uma inimiga não agradava tanto, principalmente por se tratar de uma Kirigazure. Mas sabia que Hinata estava certa. Ela havia libertado todos os ninjas de sua vila e, se tem uma coisa que o loiro não suporta é injustiça. Por isso, depois de Hinata falar, Naruto tomou a decisão que Konoha também ficaria. Entretanto, antes que pudesse comunicar á todos sua decisão uma forte quantidade de chakra explodiu sobre eles. Estavam sob ataque novamente.

– Vocês não podem fugir shinobis! – Gritou Syren. Dessa vez, o ninja da neve veio com outros ninjas, todos da neve. Os shinobis do clã Hyuuga já estavam em posição de combate com seu famoso taijutsu.

– Ei, Gaara! – Gritou Naruto em meio ao combate, distraindo o kazekage. – Você tem que ir atrás da Kunoichi que salvou os reféns! Eu cuido desse cara!

Gaara hesitou por um segundo, logo depois entendeu a decisão do amigo e correu na direção de onde tinham vindo os ninjas do clã Hyuuga. Não demorou para que o kazekage se afastasse da batalha que seus amigos travavam. Logo, estava sozinho em meio à neve. Continuou sua corrida e meio as montanhas quando uma fenda escura lhe chamou atenção. O kazekage sentiu um breve orgulho, havia encontrado o esconderijo de Syren. Mas, será que Mai estava lá?

– O que quer aqui, Kazekage de Suna? – A voz fria e irônica o fez parar. Era uma das gêmeas, mas não a que ele estava procurando.

Gaara não respondeu. Analisou a kunoichi a sua frente. Lyin era claramente mais confiante do que sua irmã. Sua postura era reta e firme, isso mostrava que ela tinha um total controle de suas habilidades. Os cabelos curtos e dourados esvoaçavam com vento cortante de uma nova nevasca.

Lyin, vendo que o kazekage não queria conversa, decidiu começar a batalha. Sacou sua espada, cuja nomenclatura era Zaichi e partiu para o ataque. Gaara tentou usar a areia para imobilizá-la, mas não obteve sucesso. Lyin usou um golpe rápido, mas a defesa absoluta de Gaara o defendeu. O kazekage agradeceu mentalmente por ela não ter usado o raeghar, mas sabia que não podia contar com isso pra sempre.

Criou uma gigantesca onda com a areia e a impulsionou contra a Kirigazure, mas seu ataque não foi concluído. A onda de areia simplesmente se desfez diante de seus olhos e Gaara reconheceu aquele poder. Era o raeghar, mas não fora Lyin quem o usou.

Sentiu uma presença repentina de alguém á poucos metros de onde estava. Era ela. A kunoichi de longos cabelos dourados. Mai Kirigazure. Ela parecia estar diferente. Seu modo de lutar estava mais determinado do que nunca.

– Desculpe Kazekage. – Ela disse, gentilmente. – Mas, sou eu quem deve proceder a partir daqui.

Foi só aí que Gaara percebeu o quanto ela estava ferida. Havia sangue nos braços e nas pernas. Mesmo tendo a visão de apenas um lado do rosto dela, Gaara pode visualizar um corte na bochecha e sangue escorrendo dos lábios rosados. Ela virou em direção ao Kazekage. Mesmo ferida, Mai não demonstrava um pingo de dor, pelo contrário, os olhos azuis estava diferentes. Havia neles um brilho que os deixavam ainda mais vívidos. Ela sorriu de uma maneira doce, agradecida.

– Eu não deixei que me matassem por um motivo, Kazekage: Eu queria muito te agradecer antes de morrer.

– Me agradecer...? – Perguntou ele. Agora estava mais confuso do que nunca.

– Não se deve aceitar um destino que não quer...- Ela repetiu a frase que Gaara havia dito a ela. – Você não sabe o quanto essa frase me salvou. Eu só queria dizer que te agradeço.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao vê-la correndo em direção a Lyin. A luta entre as irmãs iria começar e ele seria somente um espectador. As palavras da kunoichi ecoavam em sua mente e o kazekage lembrou-se de si mesmo. Há muitos anos, Naruto lutou para tirar-lhe da solidão e de uma vida sem amigos. Sua palavras serviam de exemplo para Gaara até os dias de hoje.

Ali, parado na neve, apenas assistindo uma luta que teria um destino fatídico, o kazekage se perguntou, ainda mais confuso...

Será que havia salvado aquela kunoichi do mesmo modo que Naruto um dia lhe salvou há anos atrás?


End file.
